Unaccustomed Affections
by Calm-Waters
Summary: It's just another boring, day for Tobor- Or is it? Now fully installed with a set of human emotions- and their complications- Tobor starts a whole new experience of life. How will he fair if one of the most complex emotion, love, pays him a visit? OCxT
1. Receiving Human Consciousness

Unaccustomed Affections

_A request for Crazy-Pairing-Girl_

_Synopsis: {MySims Kingdom} It's another day for Tobor, the robot creation of Dr. F. Only, this day is singularly different. How? Tobor finds himself _feeling_ things. Not just a robot any longer, Tobor is installed with a human state of emotions- and their complications. What happens when the greatest complication of all- love- comes to pay Tobor a visit? Follow Tobor through the most amazing experience of his life yet- emotions._

_**Alright, so I hope you guys enjoy this- especially you Crazy-Pairing-Girl! Alright, so before I go on with this story, I do have to warn you. I am going into the game a bit with this- and since, I haven't played it in a while, it's not going to be word-for-word action-for-action. It's going to go along the game pretty much generally- as I know that I am going to be tweaking a few things, and stuff. You may notice events happening out-of-order, or objects, ideas, thoughts that are not in the game and such and such. Personalities of the characters present in the game may be different as well, but I'll try to keep the main stuff there.**_

**Chapter 1: Receiving Human Consciousness**

It was yet another day for the robotic creation of Dr. F- or more referred to as Tobor.

Tobor, himself, had already moved from his recharging station upstairs, and is situated in the right half of Dr. F's house- lab. The right half of the bottom level was more- or less- taken up by the stairwell down to ground level. Beside it, in the small space the stairs did not use up, is the kitchen; which, consequentially, is the area that Tobor is standing in. The kitchen itself is sparsely furnished. Tobor can drag up the memory of when the kitchen had not been so desolate, yet years of experimentation by Dr. F caused the depletion of many electrical appliances in the house. Even the fridge has been dismantled in one of his attempts- that usually fail. However, a table and a few chairs did stand in the center of the room, with cupboards lining the side- all almost empty.  
Going underneath the stairs leads you to the left side of the house- Dr. F's laboratory. Gigantic domes the colour of baby blue dominates your vision once you first walk in- however, they are empty right now. They stand like sentries against the three solid walls of the house, a soft pulsating light coming from them whence they are on. Various other experiments of Dr. F- such as his aqua-ray-laser-gun (or modified water gun, as Alexa likes to call it) sits among other experiments Dr. F either deemed unworthy or became bored with. Large platforms settle high on the walls, as discarded scrap metal of destroyed or unwanted experiments litters the floor at your feet. A large door stands in the front of the lab- the way out to the front yard.  
The top level of the house- a small alcove above the mess that is downstairs- holds three human beds and two recharging stations- beds for Dr. F, the scientist, Alexa, the assistant, and Vic Vector, the resident janitor. The two recharging stations are for Tobor himself, and his sister robot, Proto-Makoto. However, her last dispatch mission to scout the seas beyond has not yet revealed her fate. Beside the beds and recharging stations was the 'waste disposal unit'- or more commonly called the bathroom. The alcove is a very small, sparse space with only a few necessities of civilized human life.

Out of the corner of his sight, Tobor sees a shabby, dirty black-haired man descends the stairs slowly. A long, brown broom is twitching erratically in his clutch. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he turns towards Tobor, his eyes flicking to where the coffee machine had stood days earlier. The man sighs, his blue eyes crinkling down at the edges, "Still no coffee." He says, his shoulders slumping downwards as he walks towards one of the three oak chairs surrounding the table. His eyes glance towards Tobor, as he mumbles, "Good morning, robot." He then proceeds to slouch low in the kitchen chair. Tobor does not reply to the janitor- or formally, Vic Vector.

Footsteps sound on the stairs that led up to the resting area once more. Alexa's black shoes, crisp grey pants and white lab coat appear down the stairs, followed by her pressed blue shirt and bright pink hair. Her grey eyes go to Vic's slumped form, then to Tobor. Her mouth lifts in a semi-welcoming smile, "Good morning." She greets the two of them, a pale book settled in the crook of her arm. She takes the seat opposite of Vic, and calmly opens her book. Her other hand reveals her clipboard, and she sets it down on the table beside her, pen strapped in by the long white string. Silence passes.

"I have awakened!" Dr. F's voice crackles across the expanse of the lower level, as he descends the stairs, his back straight and head held high. Vic sighs. Unlike Alexa and Vic, his attire is still his sleeping gear- a pair of fluffy robot slippers, with the periodic table stitched onto his nightshirt. Various philosophers and scientists' faces litter the space on his pants. White hair springs erratically from the crown of his head, and wire-rimmed glasses frame his dark brown eyes.

"Would you like a dehydrated breakfast packet, Dr. F?" Alexa asks, closing her book and looking up at the scientist.

"Is acceleration due to gravity 9.8 meters per second squared on Earth?" Dr. F asks, as he walks over to the table and sits down in one of the plain oak chairs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alexa replies, as she gets up from the table. Her grey eyes focus in on Vic, "Would you like one, Vic?"

"I guess so." Vic mumbles, slouching farther into his seat. He drums his fingers on the table, creating a _rat-a-tat-tat_ noise repeatedly. Dr. F sighs, as he too, drums his fingers on the table. Tobor stands, impassive to all that is around him. Alexa, nonetheless, has already taken three 'breakfast packets' from one of the cupboards installed in the walls. The breakfast packets are chrome-coloured packets labeled _Dehydrated Breakfast Meal- Only Add Water. _Alexa started to order for those, whence Dr. F used the fridge for an experiment. Taking plastic plates out of another cupboard and settling the dehydrated food stuffs onto those plates, she goes over to the sink. She takes the cup that is beside the sink and fills it with water, before sprinkling it all over the dehydrated food. Within minutes, the food begins to puff and expand into bit-sized pieces.

"Hurray, dehydrated food." Vic states, his voice monotonous. Alexa's eyes dart to him, as she places the plastic plates on the table.

"Vic, be glad that we _have_ food." Alexa comments. The two of them glance at Dr. F, who is gulping his food down at a rapid rate. Finished, he displays the plate to Alexa and gets up quickly. The chair topples over in his haste.

"I must work on my projects!" Dr. F announces, wiping off spots of food on his face, and dumping the plate on Alexa's half eaten portions. Alexa looks at him, as he turns to stomp upstairs and change, then go down to his lab and work on his experiments. Alexa lifts the plate away from her servings before sighing.

"We've got to tell him to stop, you know." Vic says, as he leans in towards Alexa. Alexa pauses in the act of putting food into her mouth. She blinks her eyes rapidly at Vic.

"Excuse me?"

"He can't _take_ all of our stuff for his experiments, Alexa! Sure, they're cool and everything- But I'm _hungry!_ I want a _sandwich_ not some stupid, dehydrated substitute!"

Alexa's mouth opens and closes repeatedly, before she places her eating utensil down on the plate. She rubs the bridge of her nose for a few minutes, and her eyes close in concentration, "I know, Vic… But that's science for you. It hardly has any serious boundaries… We'll be okay, don't worry. We sell off Dr. F's experiments that are more useful to the King, and with that, we can order ourselves food from that delivery service. If you want, you could even fish- though I suspect that Dr. F's robot fish have more, or less, driven away the local species."

Vic sighs, "I can't fish. I'm a janitor, remember? I clean things."

"Can you clean a fish, then?"

Before Vic can answer that question, Dr. F appears from underneath the stairwell. His eyes go to Alexa and Vic, but they rest on Tobor. He stomps over to the robot, "Tobor!" He says, halting in front of the android, "Just the creation I want to talk to! Now, I have a new idea for an experiment… Listen carefully." Dr. F says, staring into Tobor's eyes, "So, first we need a tube of mayonnaise and pickle juice. We're going to start construction on the Dr. F super-space rocket!" Dr. F says, his hands gesturing wildly in Tobor's direction. His mouth curves up in the all-too familiar grin. Alexa's groan is heard above his continued explanation of his idea. Vic, however, seems oddly enthralled by the discussion. Moments after explaining the use of the mayonnaise jar for a fuel cell, while the pickle juice was the stabilizer, Dr. F comes to a halt and stares at Tobor.

"Well…" He drawls, after a few more silent seconds, "How do you like my new idea?" His voice is high and fast.

"I've always wanted to go to space!" Vic exclaims, yet Dr. F appears to have not noticed his exclamation.

Tobor's processors whir rapidly, searching his data banks, yet he cannot come up with an answer to Dr. F's question. _Like?_ His internal dictionary comes to aid; _Like: 1. To resemble something. Identical to. 2. Be fond of. Be keen on. _However, Tobor's indicators reveal that this answer is not the answer to Dr. F's question.

"I cannot answer." Tobor replies to the professor, his voice flat and monotonous.

Dr. F's head snaps up to peer at Tobor, "Cannot answer? How can you not answer? You were created by me _to_ answer my questions! Alexa!" Dr. F turns around to confront Alexa, "Tobor is defective! We MUST destroy him immediately. We cannot have a defective robot running around-"

"Tobor isn't defective." Alexa interrupts, without looking up from her book. She turns the page, "You never gave him an emotion chip. Tobor was made for you to experiment with and help you with your experiments in cases where it could be fatal. However, once we made an emotion chip, and determined that it worked exceedingly well, I asked if you wanted to install it in Tobor. You said 'I don't want a robot that's going to contradict me every turn of the clock'. So, Tobor has no emotions." She closes her book and smiles primly at Dr. F.

"Yes, well, what does emotion have to do with my question?" Dr. F demands. Alexa sighs, before rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, you asked Tobor if he _liked_ your idea. _Like_ is an emotion. As I said, Tobor doesn't _have_ emotions. He can give you facts- Such as, what's Newton's third law Tobor?"

"For every action force of Body A on Body B, there will be an equal and opposite reaction force of Body B back on Body A." Tobor recites dutifully, "Though many people use the misleading definition, 'for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction'. It is nonetheless correct, however it does not tell of all the corresponding information Newton's third law describes." Vic Vector quietly lets himself out of the room. The door to the front yard opens and closes softly.

Dr. F grumbles, "Well, he's still defective. I say we should blow him up!" Dr. F grins.

Alexa's eyes widen, "Why? Simply giving him the emotion chip you created would solve all of this- and tell me _how_ would blowing Tobor up help at all? You'd only have to make another robot to do your whims. Makoto is still AWOL- and you performing this new experiment, you won't have time to create a new robot."

"Details, details." Dr. F waves his hand, "Alexa, blowing things up is just a natural way of life. How else do you think we all came to be?"

Alexa rubs the bridge of her nose again, "Yes, the Big Bang Theory. I know, Dr. F. I know."

"So, in that case- Tobor! To the explosion chamber!" Dr. F begins to make shooing motions with his hands towards Tobor. Tobor starts heading to the back of Dr. F's house-lab.

"Wait! Wait a minute, Dr. F!" Alexa's voice cuts across the room, effectively halting Tobor and Dr. F, "Maybe we should _try_ the emotion chip in Tobor _first_ before you _blow him up?_ It can't hurt can it?"

Dr. F's bottom lip protrudes excessively, as he crosses his arms, "But I wanted to blow him up."

Alexa rises from her chairs and goes over to pat Dr. F on the arm, "Yes, I know that you wanted to, but let's just _try_ my way first, hmm? If it doesn't work out, _perhaps_ you can blow him up afterwards."

Dr. F sighs, "Alright. We'll try." Alexa smiles.

"That's great, Dr. F! Let me go get the chip, and we'll place it into Tobor's software." Alexa turns to go underneath the stairwell and into Dr. F's lab to rummage around in the piles of scientific gadgets. Moments later, she returns with a gleaming, small microchip. She smiles at Tobor, and holds it up so he can see it clearer. Green, with glistening red, yellow, purple, and orange microfibers, it appears insignificant.

"Tobor, this is your new emotion chip. It'll help you comprehend emotion in others, as well as install emotions in you. You'll be your own android." Tobor stares at the chip, not comprehending _emotions. Emotion: an affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate or the like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional states of consciousness._

Alexa stares at the chip for a few moments, "Actually, it's a little more complex than that. It doesn't just _give_ you emotions. It, well, it will make you more human. You'll be able to form your own opinions, assert your own judgment, perceive things and reflect upon them- as well as help to form your own sense of conscience. Really, this chip should more be labeled _human conscious_ chip. It gives you- well _consciousness_, and a _conscience_ and _emotions_ and a _will- _instead of just being a reaction-instruction robot- though you do have a bit of a semblance of feeling." Alexa peers at Tobor, lines appearing above her eyebrows as they draw downwards. Tobor stands still, awaiting instructions, "Ahem, anyway, this chip _really_ is a stroke of genius. Turning a non-feeling robot into a _human_- well, perhaps not physically, but _mentally_ is just extraordinary-!"

Dr. F huffs, "Can we hurry this up? I want to see if I can blow him up or not!"

Alexa's eyes glance at Dr. F quickly, her face drawing down in a frown, "Please, can you not speak of blowing up Tobor at a time like this? He is about to experience human consciousness. It is rude to talk of his death when something so monumental is going to happen. You know how the subject of death haunts even the most happiest of humans." Her eyes flick back to Tobor. She smiles, "Alright Tobor, can you turn for me so I can access your internal processing unit?" Dutifully, Tobor turns around. His processors still cannot understand the concept of _emotion_ or _consciousness_, merely _what_ they mean. _Conscious: aware of one's own existence, sensations, thoughts, surroundings, etc. The conscious, the part of the mind comprising psychic material of which the individual is aware._ Or _conscience._ That was a something Alexa had spoken of, as well. _Conscience: the inner sense of what is right or wrong in one's conduct or motives, impelling one towards right action._  
Suddenly, with a distinct _click!_ Tobor's sight receptors go black.

"Tobor… Tobor can you hear me?" The sound is faint, almost indistinct. Oddly enough, it is clear at the same time. _What…?_ Tobor thinks to himself, _How can something be… clear yet unclear? This is all so confusing…_ Tobor tries to assess his position, yet only his sound receptors are functioning. Suddenly, a sickly, disgusting smell floats near his noise. _Oh wait, make that sound AND odor receptors._ Tobor thinks glumly.

"Well, his software must have short circuited… Let's blow him up." Dr. F's voice picks up in excitement.

"No, no! Give it a minute… His internal processors just need to process the new data he has been given. Remember, he's not wired like we are to accept emotions so readily," Alexa's voice sounds breathless in her own excitement, "Tobor, can you hear us? Nod your head, or indicate in some way that you can understand us." She asks excitedly. Tobor can hear Dr. F mumble crossly in the background.

Slowly, Tobor tilts his head up and down in an affirmative gesture. _Ah, good my motor unit is active._ Tobor thinks to himself happily. Alexa gasps in exhilaration, "Dr. F! Dr. F, it _worked!_ Tobor has not even been _programmed_ to fully accept the functions of this chip- How exciting! I simply_ must_ document it!" Footsteps sound dully in Tobor's ears for a moment, before scrambling and shuffling noise start up. The flurry of footsteps repeats, this time closing in towards Tobor. The scratching noise of pen on paper sounds before Tobor's eyes return to normal function. _New software installed, _flashes in front of Tobor's vision before disappearing. Despite not understanding the concepts, Tobor feels… _thrilled_ to be able to experience life in a different way- a more interactive way.

"Tobor! I see that your vision has returned." Alexa's face beams at him happily, before she scratches something down on her clipboard, "How do you feel, Tobor? Or is that a bit too… much, right now? No, no. Certainly it is. Alright, can you perform a malfunction scan for me?"

"Of course, Alexa." Tobor replies readily, feeling… odd. Having something mundane and _normal_ felt like a safe thing to do. He may have been excited moments earlier, yet so much… _feeling_ is piling up inside of his processors... It is overwhelming, even for his data capacity. Updating to the new procedure for his malfunction scan, and cycling through it, Tobor feels calmer.

"Report: Motor system, functional. Sound receptors, functional. Vision receptors, functional. Aroma receptors, functional. Nerve receptors, functional. Human states of consciousness, online. Development of conscience, ongoing. No major problems."

Alexa smiles broadly at Tobor, before turning to regard Dr. F. Dr. F, however, appears bored with the proceedings. Once Alexa turns to him, he glances at Tobor speculatively.

"Done? Can I blow him up now?" He eagerly asks Alexa.

"NO!" Both Alexa and Tobor exclaim.

Dr. F pouts dejectedly, "Very well," He sighs, "So, Tobor, now that you've gotten humanized, can you answer my question?"

"No."

Dr. F looks at him, incredulous. Then, with a victorious smile in Alexa's direction, he raises his eyebrow, "No?" He says, giddy. He smiles turns deadly, "So, it didn't work, did it?" Alexa looks crestfallen.

"Oh, it's not that I can't answer your question. I _was_ answering your question. You asked if I liked your idea, and I said no." Alexa's face immediately glows, as Dr. F's turns sour.

"Knew shouldn't have installed emotions in him." Dr. F grumbles as he walks away, "Now he's _defiantly_ going to ruin my fun."

Alexa's face intrudes in Tobor's vision. Her smile is radiant in her joy, "Oh don't worry about Dr. F, he'll find something to explode in the lab," Seeing Tobor's sudden scared look, Alexa rushes to comfort him, "Oh no, not you, Tobor. Probably a chemical reaction. He loves doing those." Her smile plasters back on her face in an instant, as she peers at him with unbridle interest, "How does it feel?" She asks breathlessly, "To have a state of consciousness? To be… _alive?_"

Tobor cocks his head to the side, considering her question deeply, "It's… interesting." Tobor replies, at a loss for the right words. Interesting certainly covers the feeling, but there is also the fear; the confusion, the inescapable notion that nothing will ever be the same even if you want it to be; as well as the thrill that this is a whole new experience that he can unlock before his own eyes.

"Interesting… I see." She turns to look at her clipboard and marks it with her pen. She looks up at Tobor expectantly, "Is there anything else… Are you nervous… scared… excited... confused? This is a totally new experience for you… You have data on what it is like to be _without_ a state of human consciousness. You've got to admit, that it must be a pretty big step from before, huh?"

Tobor nods silently, still puzzling over the whole _consciousness_ issue. This _is_ a big step. _It's going to take a while to get used to…_ Tobor thinks to himself silently, as Alexa scratches her pen animatedly against the paper, her eyes concentration on what she is writing. _These… emotions are so… raw._

"Alexa! I simply _cannot_ start my new experiment today!" Dr. F's voice booms, as he re-appears in the small kitchen. Alexa's pen immediately stops writing, as she turns around to give her full attention to Dr. F. He continues on, not sparing any attention to the two of them, "I still have plans to finish my Combustion Refibulator." The voice fills Tobor with a strange, all-consuming emotion. The world around him grows a deep red colour, his internal sensing unit developing a strange, metallic tang. _Anger_, his new-found device supplies the emotional name. The rage continues to burn, filling him with savage intentions. _This man wanted to destroy me. He has been trying to destroy me for years!_ Tobor thinks to himself, his fury burning higher as the individual of his thoughts leaves the room. His eyes narrow dangerously on his backside, wishing with all of his power that he could perform some dastardly deed on his death warrant. Of course, his inlaid programming stops him from performing anything horrendous to his creator. He was created to _help_ not to _hinder_. Oh, yet how much Tobor wishes he could perform the latter.

Silence laced with fury passes by the enraged robot, until finally, Alexa breaks by a late observation, "Is there something wrong, Tobor? You're seething…" Alexa's voice brings him out of his internal fury. His narrowed gaze levels with hers, and he can drum up some fury in her direction as well. _She always goes along with his plans. Has she never thought of the safety of a robot?_ He watches, his fury turning to incredulousness, as she scratches her observations excitedly down on paper, "Fury is an emotion- one of the most fundamental emotions humans have… Oh, this is astonishing! _Seething!_ Tobor is seething!" _She sounds… giddy?_

"Teething? Who's teething?" Vic Vector's slow, easygoing voice comes from underneath the stairs- in the same direction Dr. F had just appeared, and then disappeared minutes earlier. Tobor immediately fills with annoyance, listening to the irritating way the man talked- not to mention his poor quality in listening.

"Seething." Tobor bits out, irritation flashing in his green orbs, "Alexa talked of _seething_. As in _seething with anger._ Not teething, like a child does when teeth begin to grow out of their gums."

Vic scratches his head- in Tobor's opinion, dimwittedly, "Oh well. Good to know," He mumbles, holding his broom in an awkward stance. Before long, the dimwitted janitor leaves the kitchen, looking disoriented and confused.

Alexa taps loudly on her clipboard, bringing Tobor's orbs back to her flushed, excited face, "Well, I think that this experiment has gone extremely well! There will be no such dismantling for you, Dr. F's greatest science achievement." She smiles her half-smile at him, before exclaiming she must keep an eye on the scientist- _Who knows what trouble he gets into…_ She said, before she left. Tobor didn't follow her out, as he usually would have. He stood there, thinking of Alexa's previous statement, _Wow… she called me great._ Tobor grins in spite of himself. _I've always known I was- deep inside- but having it said aloud… Well…_ Tobor's anger instantly mollifies. He feels as excited and giddy as Alexa no doubt feels.

Smiling, for perhaps the first time since he installed his emotion-chip, Tobor heads out to see what the two crazy scientists were up to.

* * *

"Alexa! Bring me the F-resistance calibrator!"

Tobor watches from the side of the front door, as Alexa rushes up, looking harried and strung-out. No doubt stemming from the hours spent running around to Dr. F's various whims as to what he needed, or wanted, "What does Dr. F need the calibrator for?" Tobor asks Alexa, falling into her erratic stepping pattern, "Last time I looked, it seemed like he was playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt with himself." The two of them enter Dr. F's impressive, if disorganized and chaotic, laboratory.

"He _wasn't_ playing tic-tac-toe, Tobor." Alexa replies, her tone hedging on harsh and edgy, "He was outlining the concepts for his Combustion Refibulator- which he still hasn't finished, despite my asking. Do you realize, if that gadget works, how much we can receive from it if we mass-produce it? It's quite a handy little device." Alexa sighs suddenly, "If only Dr. F would stop trying to add more and more things to it. A device can only have so much it can perform, before its internal software and hard drive begin to break down from extensive usage. Surely, Dr. F knows this!" Alexa begins rummaging in the pile of junk littering the tables and shelving along Dr. F's laboratory, "I mean, he is a scientist, isn't he? He should understand basic information such as this! Look at this!" Her hand catches on one of the few machines Dr. F had been able to fully build and utilize. It fit in the cradle of Alexa's hand, and was the colour of pale moonlight, "This ingenious device could only have been _made_ by someone who _knew_ what they were doing! How else could it dispel the waves of energy around it?"

Tobor had no idea how to respond to the odd, desperate seeking quality present in Alexa's voice- it was as she was trying to _prove_ something to Tobor- and thus to herself. He hesitantly nodded affirmatively, "Yes, only a scientist who knew what he was doing could have created that device." He decided- last minute- not to point out the fact Alexa had more, than not, created the device she held in her hands. Dr. F, to his great extensive knowledge, had contributed the idea and the useless resources he believed would work as internal processing units (such as ice cream, if you could believe it).

Alexa sighs, her body sagging as if it too, was sighing. Both of them look at the huge mass of metal equipment in Dr. F's laboratory, before looking at each other. Alexa's face seems to ebb and flow with exhaustion, "The F-resistance calibrator could be anywhere in that pile of junk." Tobor says, surveying the pile for any familiar lumps and bludges. It all appears similar and glittery to him.

"I know." Alexa replies, heaving another heavy sigh. She rubs the bridge of her nose in an absent fashion, "It's going to take a while to try and find what he wants. Let's hope he doesn't change his mind midway through and wants something that we had found in the beginning of the pile."

"It would be just like him to do that." Tobor grumbles to himself, feeling no kindness towards his creator, "It would be even _more_ likely if he abandons his Refibulator to go back to his stupid plans for a rocketship. The man's a quack."

"Did you say something Tobor?" Alexa voice comes, muffled, from the other side of a huge stack of metal. While Tobor had been mumbling about the fickleness of his creator; Alexa had already begun their search for the F-resistance calibrator. Tobor's gaze slide to where he believed Alexa to be and replied calmly.

"No, I didn't say anything at all."

"Oh, alright then." The two of them fell into silence, as they both searched for the F-resistance calibrator. Alexa, however, was putting a little more effort than Tobor was in trying to please the scientist.

_Bam!_ The door to the outside world is flung open with stunning force, causing Alexa to jump and stumble on the piles of discarded metal pieces. Tobor turns towards the noise, feeling a little relieved at the prospect of something to distract them from searching. A harried, heavy-breathing Vic Vector flounces through the open door. It rebounds to a startling _shut_ behind him. Something simmers in his eyes, and he starts towards Alexa, "Dude, have you seen what Dr. F is doing out in the yard? He said to me to tell _you_ that he was cancelling working on his Combust-something-or-other and was moving on to work on his rocket instead!" Vic looks between Tobor and Alexa. His eyes become strangely desperate, "_Alexa!_" He hisses pleadingly, "You've _got_ to tell him to stop! Soon we won't have _beds_ to sleep on! You should have heard him carry on about all the supplies he's going to need- I _know_ we don't have the money to _buy_ all that! Jeez, I hardly get _paid_ because you're so short on cash!"

Alexa levels him a speculative glare, "Vic, you _don't_ get paid at **all**."

Vic raises his hands in the air, "Exactly!" He exclaims triumphantly, before pointing exuberantly towards the door, "So go tell him! I don't want to find out we need to sleep on cardboard boxes tonight!"

"Vic… We won't be sleeping on any cardboard boxes tonight." Alexa points out her voice sounding strained, as she heads for the door. Before she reaches it, however, she stops and turns slightly in their direction, "Since I am going to be occupied with talking to Dr. F, could you and Tobor try to locate Dr. F's F-resistance calibrator for me?" With that said, Alexa turns and strides out the door, as Vic and Tobor stare after her, dumbfounded.

"I don't know about you," Tobor says slowly, as he, too, begins to head out the doorway, "But I am going to go see what Alexa will do. You know how she has a soft spot for all things science."

"But what about… The F-resistor thingy?" Vic asks, sounding puzzled. He hesitates as he walks towards Tobor, intending to follow. He glances back at the pile of metal and blanches.

"Well, I'm certainly not looking in that pile of junk for another piece of junk. Unlike you, my job isn't dependant on being in the good graces of Alexa and Dr. F." Tobor boasts proudly. _He_, of course, was needed. Vic Vector, on the other hand, was not. He was a janitor boy, a simple replacement. How many other people could make such an advance robot as him? How could Dr. F actually believe he could reduplicate this genius? It was impossible.

"Yeah… But I'll never be able to find it in that junk heap!"

Tobor shrugs, not all that sympathetic to the plead and whine in Vic Vector's voice, "You're problem, not mine." He simply replies, as he marches out the door. Vic Vector, after some slight inner debate, follows Tobor, looking apprehensive.

* * *

They find Alexa standing right out the front of the door, holding her clipboard and marking stuff down. Dr. F was milling about on the ground, still playing the weird form of tic-tac-toe with himself. Alexa looks up from her clipboard, and gives a start at the two approaching her. She raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"You've found the F-resistor so quickly? Where is it?"

"Umm… no, we haven't found it…." Vic Vector replies hesitantly. He wrings his hands together in agitation. Tobor rolls his eyes and sighs.

"It's not even in the lab, Alexa. Dr. F had it removed and destroyed when he got bored with it two weeks ago."

"What? Tobor, you couldn't have brought this up sooner?" Alexa demands, as Vic Vector gaps at him, shocked. Tobor crosses his arms together across his metal chest.

"You never asked me. You demanded me to find it, yet since I knew I could not, I didn't bother to try."

"But you couldn't have told me it wasn't even around any longer? Wait- Then why does Dr. F want it anyway, if _he_ destroyed it?"

"He's completely insane, that's why."

"Tobor, that's not very nice. Dr. F is not insane… Just a little loose, sometimes." _Yeah, a little loose in the head- all of the time._ Tobor remarks to himself, yet doesn't see fit to say it out loud. Vic Vector still had the shocked gapping fish look on his face, and who knows what Dr. F was _truly_ doing in the dirt. Tobor had the feeling he didn't want to know.

"So, anyway, Alexa. How did convincing Dr. F to drop the project go?" Tobor forcefully intrudes on the stark silence. Alexa purses her lips, a sheepish look creeping up on her face.

"It went well," She replies evasively , "Extremely well. We won't be sleeping on any cardboard boxes tonight!" She gives a too-bright smile. Tobor's eyes narrow.

"You're lying. You didn't even ask him, did you? We are making that stupid rocketship, aren't we?"

"_No_, we're not. We're _planning_ on making 'that stupid rocketship'."

_**Alright, I hope that you guys liked it. It certainly was interesting to write. I hope I got the basics of the characters down… and Tobor seems pretty cynical to me- which was what he was. At least to humans anyway! So, yeah, hope you enjoyed, and please review! Reviews are so nice :D. **_

_**For you, Crazy-Pairing-Girl!**_

_**Calm-Waters**_


	2. Choosing Your Own Path in Life

_Unaccustomed Affections_

_**Okay, as I said earlier… I am going into the game a bit- so this is the chapter where all you MySim's know-it-alls (meant in the nicest way possible, of course ;) ) May be like "OH MY GOSH! HE SAID… orrrr NO WAY NO HOW! VIC DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT UNTIL YOU DID THHHAAATTTT FOR ALEXIA. Or some such stuff. No offense, but I'm not going to be able to follow the game completely (or feel like doing so)- so like I told you before, I'm just going to shoot for the generalization of what happened… if that's even a word. Oh, spell checker didn't go off so obviously it is… But YES! Purposely changing what happened in the game, to fit my story. Please, don't be offended.**_

_**Oh! And Hey! Introduction of the OC Character~ Well, I guess she's not REALLY an OC, considering it's the... you know "Make your own character" person, right? Ah, whatever. Everyone, say hi to Rebecca, the jolly happy Wandolier!**_

**Chapter 2: Choosing Your Path in Life**

Even though Tobor, now, has emotions to hallmark significant differences in the days of the week, he soon finds that all of them blend and meld together as time wears on. As the week- then months- grow longer, he starts to accept his new outlook on life- his emotions become as natural for him to think about as they were for a human. Even Alexia comments on how adapted he is to his emotions. In her voice, Tobor can detect the pride and gratification of an experiment finally going right.

Construction of Dr. F's latest science experiment has been… straining and tedious. Tobor knows that he _is_ a robot, and cannot feel a human's real exhaustive frame of mind- but Tobor can _feel_ his power cell deteriorating in response to the work the fool scientists make him perform. _There should be something else besides this draining, tedious and boring work._ Tobor thinks to himself, as he trudges (yes, robots can trudge) to the rocket-building site. Alexia, bright and earlier as always, was already waiting for him. However, unlike any other time, her eyes were not on his approaching figure. They were concentrated, quite clearly, on something hidden on her clipboard. She sighs suddenly, before looking up and noticing Tobor standing beside her.

"Oh, good morning Tobor," She says, her voice wary and soft, "Time for yet another day of preparing for Dr. F's grandest experimentation yet- assuming we even get to _build _and _keep_ the rocket." She frowns, "On this course we won't be able to fly when the position of the planets are in perfect order. With all the planets facing our side of the Earth's sphere, anyone who goes up there can see the glory of the universe." Her eyes rise up towards the sky, a wistful expression on her face, "Imagine, going up there and seeing the universe open up before you." She shakes herself suddenly, and looks back at Tobor, the wistful expression gone from her eyes, "So, yes, like I was saying… I hope that our model will be to Dr. F's liking- and we still have to decide on a fuel source… Finish building the command center… Plan a route through space… Begin the training session for you to be _prepared_ to go up in space…" Alexia closes her eyes, as if in pain, "And, throughout all of that, hope to high heaven Dr. F doesn't come around and command it all to be rebuilt to his new specifications. How in the _world_ are we going to get this finished within the next few days? I had it planned we would finish this experiment by the end of this month- _five months ago._ With all of us working together, I was sure we'd get it done in ample time." This time, her mouth tilts down in a frustrated gesture. She grabs a slip of paper off her clipboard in a savage fashion, and flings it around Tobor's head, "And here's just _another_ thing we have to compete against! Some _stupid_ contest- something about being a _Wandolier._ We haven't had a Wandolier in _years_, what makes them think they should get one _now?_" Alexia continues to fume, as she drops the paper. It flutters to the ground, flashing different colours of the rainbow. Tobor picks the flyer up, and Alexia snorts disapprovingly, "Throw the thing out, Tobor. We don't need Dr. F trying to go for a position he has no time or experience to fill. Let some other fool try to be the Wandolier- They'll have a lot of work cut out for them, if they do. Starting here." Alexia looks around the desolate, gray landscape. Hunks of different shaped metal stand out on the flat, gray rock. A windmill chimes in the far corner, the only power source to this fuel this side of the hunk of rock.

Tobor studies the flyer in his hand. In bold letters, it states _Choose Your Own Path Of Life! Do you like adventure? Helping people? Magic spells, and the ability to create things by yourself? Become the King's Wandolier- Simply one of the many rewarding jobs anyone could every dream of being. Audition: At King's Palace, held by Marlon the Wizard, on the 23__rd__._ Tobor looks up at Alexia, "Choose your own path of life?" He questions, generally perplexed.

Alexia briefly looks up from her clipboard, frowning at the distraction, "You know, becoming whom you really want to be. Doing the job, or hobby- or what may have you- which you truly enjoy. Basically, finding who you are as a person by choosing the path that you think you want to be on. I, for example, have chosen the path of- assistant- scientist. Science is the one true thing that I desire and enjoy. I can't think of doing anything else but this." Alexia taps the clipboard fondly with her pencil.

Tobor looks down at the flimsy piece of paper, feeling fascinated- for the first time since he had received human emotions._ How can such a pathetic looking object hold such… Altering information?_ _Allowing a person the choice of their life's occupancy… _Tobor studies the small, decorative piece of paper. He flips it over in his hand, and sways it back and forth.

"Is it possible a robot can choose their path of life, Alexia?" Tobor asks suddenly, tossing the flimsy paper aside. He had crumpled the thing anyway.

Alexia looks up from her beloved clipboard, blinking rapidly, "Pardon me?" She replies, her voice sounding distant.

"Could a robot choose their own path of life?" Tobor demands of Alexia, extremely curious to hear the answer.

Alexia blinks for a few moments, trying to understand exactly _what_ Tobor was asking, "Um… Well, I suppose so. If they can formulate their own opinions and discover their own wants, I'm sure they can chose their own 'path of life', as aptly described."

Tobor sits back on his heels, unaware that he had been leaning forward in expectation, "Really? Could a robot- or anyone for that matter- _switch_ life goals and paths?"

Alexia chuckles, "Of course they can! Take a page from Dr. F- he switches what he wants to do _all the time_. It doesn't stop there. If you have the means and the determination, you can do, practically, whatever you want. The choice is yours. That is what free will is all about, you know Tobor."

_The choice is mine…_ The new-found knowledge rockets inside of Tobor's processing unit, an unfamiliar taste on his metallic taste generator. He rolls it around, immensely liking the freedom he feels- just _thinking_ about it.

"Now," Alexia's firm voice cuts in on Tobor's private imaginings, "We've gotten some things that we need finished… We do have the training center built- All we need to do is hook it up to the windmill you and Vic set up last week. We also have the main computers of the command center ready, and awaiting to be connected to the windmill as well. Our latest blue prints for the rocket have been sealed with Dr. F's approval, so we just have to start building it- You and Vic have already gotten far on the depression site for the rocket to launch in, and Dr. F is focusing on determining a fuel source to use for the rocket." Her pen taps consecutively on the clipboard, as she purses her lips in concentrative thought, "I believe that I shall start working on the route through space, while you and Vic continue digging that depression for Dr. F. Dr. F, of course, shall do what Dr. F does best." Alexia sighs dramatically, before flipping her pen around and scribbling on the clipboard.

"Alright! Time to get to work!" Alexia exclaims, brightly, as she looks up from her clipboard at Tobor. The grumbling, trudging figure of Vic Vector is seen in the background, a black spot on the grey horizon. As Vic comes into view, Tobor sees the blanching look on his face.

"Work? This early?" Vic moans, "Why? Why do we have to work _this early?_"

Tobor's animated mouth thins, "Why do you always complain, you moronic human? We've been doing this for the past _five months._ You've complained _every day._ Give it up, already! We don't want to hear you! Your voice grates on my ears!" Vic stares, the colour in his face draining. Alexia, too, looks slightly confused and surprised. Tobor stands, this unbearable fury starting to pour through his circuits- What exactly is wrong with him? Why does he feel this way… What set him off? _This human just ticks me off. If he has the ability to choose what he wants, why is he here complaining?_

"Tobor… Are you feeling alright?" Alexia asks anxiously, "You're not overheating, now are you?" Alexia frowns, "That could ruin your consciousness chip… It's a very delicate chip…"

_Chip, chip, chip. Everything is about the chip._ "Nothing is wrong." Tobor snaps at Alexia. She flinches at his cold, hard tone. However, she frowns before making a _hurmmph_ sound. Vic looks even more scared and confused.

"Fine then, don't tell us." Alexia retorts icily, "But if you have finished your little temper tantrum, the both of you can continue working on the training area instead of the depression today. I will continue with the flight path, and Dr. F… will do whatever he does." With that, Alexia turns on her heel and stomps over to the squadron of computers termed the "command centre".

"Uwwaahh, I guess we should be going…" Vic Vector stammers, unaccustomed to the tension floating in the air. He shifts his weight, awkwardly anticipating an order or response from Tobor. Tobor, however, just snorts at him.

"Go do whatever you want. This project was stupid from the start. I don't want to waste my energy on something so frivolous. Have a good day, you spineless organic life form." Tobor turns and walks away, fed up with _everything_. Vic Vector stares after him, feeling lost and alone.

"But- Ah- Alexia-! Oh, no, wait… He's gone." Vic Vector sighs, scratching his head pathetically, "How in the world can I wire all the training equipment…?" Vic wonders to himself, as he starts to trudge towards the training area, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do… I'm only a janitor!" Of course, his small burst of emotion didn't get him anywhere. Tobor had walked off, and Alexia was out of ear-shot. Dr. F was yet to be seen, and even if he _was_ here, he wouldn't have really cared. Dr. F hardly cared for anything but his own opinions and science. Vic sighs again, "I guess these people aren't very good morning people… I wish Alexia would have told me this in the job description…" Vic mumbles to himself, shuffling his way over to where he was supposed to be. He stares at the complex equipment he and Tobor had spent weeks on, building (Tobor had done most of the work though), "I can figure this all out, can't I?" Vic told himself, as he stood staring at the daunting task in front of him, "After all, I _am_ a janitor." Somehow, that revelation did nothing to help him boost neither his mood, nor his ego.

Neither did Dr. F's strange revelation of the usage of ketchup for windshield wiper fluid.

* * *

The 23rd came and went with surprising swiftness. Alexia had been strict and agitated the whole day. Vic had been his usually cowardly self, and Tobor had been irate and temperamental.

_Choose your own path in life… What utter rubbish…_ Tobor scowled. _How can you change your life when it's already determined for you? There is no way I can choose something different. No way in He-_

"Tobor-! Tobor, could you help me out…?" Vic's voice wavered over to the irate robot. Tobor scowls darkly before turning to stare at the pathetic heap of human flesh.

"What is it now, Vic?" _This human can't even do his OWN job right… Why did he ever pick it?_

"Umm… er… well…" Vic couldn't really answer any longer, with Tobor's dark look giving him the creeps. "Ahh… nothing." Vic looks down at his pile of metallic scraps and sighs. He was supposed to make a circuit board from these scraps for the training arena… It is _not_ happening.

Tobor can see how _pathetic _Vic feels about this- how hopeless he is at electrical work. _Seriously, why does he even work here? Janitor… the job in itself sounds terrible. Now Vic is stuck here, with this horrible job, no pay and no respect either… What is keeping him here? What is the point?_

Suddenly, overcome with the curiosity to _know_, to _understand_ what is propelling Vic Vector, Tobor side-steps closer to the human, "Er… Vic…?" Tobor mumbles, not wanting to be heard, yet _needing_ to be heard all the same. Vic stops in his pathetic display of designing electrical boards to stare up at the robot warily, not trusting his suddenly "open" mood.

"Y-Yes…?" Vic replies.

"Why do you work here? To be frank, this job is a terrible one. Why did you pick this out of all the other jobs you could have picked from in this world?" Vic stares at Tobor for a moment, determining if he was truly serious or not. Of course, since Tobor is _a robot_ he looks rather impassive no matter _what_ he does. Vic sighs, deciding that Tobor was being honest and _wants_ to know. He stands up, abandoning his failure for lost cause.

"Well, I guess… it sounded like something I'd like to do…?" Vic replies haphazardly, wondering exactly how Tobor wants him to answer his question. As Tobor continues to look at him with his serious (?) face, Vic starts to think about it deeper, "I mean, I always wanted to do something science-y… Though I don't have a degree… And well, this job helps out people, doesn't it? Who would clean up all this mess anyways?" Vic laughs silently, pleased by his own joke. He looks at the pathetic rocky-island and his smile dies. The whole place radiates gloom and doom. He sighs.

Tobor processes what Vic had just told him. He blinks a few times, before saying, "Is… Is helping people… A good thing…?" Vic turns to look at Tobor incredulously. Embarrassed, Tobor scowls and looks pointedly away from Vic's astonished face.

"Well of course it's a good thing to help people!" Vic states indignantly, "It's nice to give people things. They usually help you in return." Suddenly, a grumbling sound starts. Vic looks down, and grimaces, holding his stomach, "Speaking of helping… You know what would really help? A nice good restaurant that sold good sandwiches. _That_ would help _loads._" He continues absently, rubbing his empty belly, "Astronaut packets are fine and all… But they _do not_ replace a nice big, crunchy sandwich… Ahh, my mouth is watering already… A chef… A cook… That is who Alexia should hire…" Vic then wanders off, a look of acute torturous pleasure on his face. Tobor sits back on his heels and contemplates the information recently given to him.

_Helping people… is good?_

* * *

For the next few days, Tobor tries out Vic's philosophy of "helping people". Well, he _tried_ helping people (considering that either a) Tobor ignored Alexia's requests or b) he was _commanded_ to do them, and since his robot programming was still set to receiving orders, he _had_ to do it)

Tobor found that helping people out was really, really **stupid**. Having a job _could not_ just mean helping… could it? If so, they _had_ to be incredibly giving people. Because Tobor kept helping and helping, and he didn't get anything back for his efforts. Dr. F didn't recognize his efforts and Alexia just sent him to do more. It was like a charity, and he was the donator. The sole donator.

"There's got to be more than just giving and helping people out to a job, right?" Tobor retorts grumpily to Vic Vector a few days after, as they both get roped into yet _more_ training (the training arena had finally been set up, courtesy of Tobor and his _giving_ phase) . Nevertheless, they were training even when they did not have a rocket ship built yet. Tobor would have pointed this fault out, yet he didn't feel like increasing his work load - especially since he was too busy concentrating on finding his "own path of life"; and he didn't give two ticks about Dr. F and his fruitless endeavors.

"Well, yeah." Vic answers, "You get life experience and skills as well as friendships that last-"

"I mean something _worthwhile._" Tobor interjects, not particularly caring about experience, skills or friendships _"that last"_.

Vic stands for a few seconds, before he responds, "Oh. Well I guess you must mean money then." He sighs suddenly, before leaning against the space simulator, "Like everyone else on this planet, money is what makes things worthwhile, if not sentimental values. I can be the first to say it. Money helps to fuel the obsession."

_Money…?_ "Fuel the obsession…?" Tobor questions politely, not really interested in the answer, just in keeping, Vic entertained. _Money… They've talked about it before…_

"Yes! The figurine obsession! I must _have them all!_ Figurines are _way_ more important than money… Though I need _that_ for my figurines…" Tobor barely registers Vic Vector's voice, even as he (Vic) launches into a tirade on his favourite subject of all time; figurines. Tobor, however, was thinking of money. What could money do for him? Could it buy him a ticket off this Looney island? Could it get him to a better job? Could it help him find his only other friend (?)* in this world, his sister robot Proto-Makoto?

"- so that is why figurines made such a big appearance in the late eighties… The nineties, however, are a different story all together…"

"That's wonderful, Vic." Tobor utters absently, as he then goes off to ponder more about this _money_ thing. The possibilities open up in front of him.

Vic stares at Tobor's back, feeling slightly taken back, "Whoa. He said my name."

* * *

"It took you a while to help out Rene, didn't it? She asked for quite a lot." A blonde haired, tan-ish girl comments, crossing her legs as she leans back on her arms. The clothing she wears resembles that of a pirate's get up, silky and decorative. Her blue eyes are sharp against her tan face.

"It did! But she had an awesome pig!" Chips in a perky voice, distinctly male in tone. The young male has on a strange silk outfit, resembling that of a court messenger. An idiotic grin lights his pale face, even paler against his straw-blond hair. His brown eyes shine with mirth and childishness. Both he and the girl sit on the mahogany bench, swaying back and forth due to the waves underneath the small vessel. The wind nips at the loose parts of their clothing and hair, whipping it around their bodies. The two share a picnic lunch amidst the mast holding the sails.

They converse with a girl standing at the helm, looking off into the deep blue sea stretching beyond their vision. She has pin-straight black-brown hair, which covers a part of her face. It flows down her slight frame, whipping in the light breeze. Her eyes are a deep green colour, reflecting her excitement. Her clothing is simple; plain brown pants, with a leaf-green shirt.

"Too bad she didn't even recognize it as her own pig." The tan girl, named Lindsey, remarks sourly, "She was so demanding too." She continues on, scowling, "Wanting this and that for her dumb cat. Seriously, Rebecca, people like that you _ignore._ Okay? _Ignore them_." Her scowl darkens, as she thinks about it.

Rebecca, (the girl at the helm) rolls her eyes and sighs silently. Before she could say anything, however, Buddy (the young male) answers Lindsey for her.

"Rude, Lindsey!" He exclaims, indiginant, "You cannot ignore a person in trouble! Rene needed help, and Rebecca was there to help her- because she is just so kind and generous and lovely and sweet~" A reverent look appears in Buddy's eyes, as he continues to list the various traits he felt Rebecca possessed.

"Yes, yes." Lindsey forcibly interrupts, "Rebecca-fan-club, we already know how great Rebecca is. She got to be Wandolier, after all."

"That is because Rebecca is amazing!" Rebecca sighs audibly this time, and turns to look at Lindsey. Lindsey rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"So anyway, Rebecca." Lindsey remarks, as Buddy goes on another rampage on how 'great' Rebecca is, "Have you seen this… Ermm… Rocket Reef place yet? It's the latest updated island the King showed us! I can't wait to explore it!"

Rebecca smiles, "Ah, not yet, Lindsey. But I believe we will be there soon!" She replies, as she grips the steering of their vessel tighter. Rebecca couldn't believe how fortunate she was. At least a week ago, Rebecca had been a _nothing._ Her life revolved around pleasing her ridiculously short-tempered Aunt (who was a hard-to-please person), and that had been rather… tedious and boring. The exciting part of her life was that Buddy was the king's messenger and Lindsey was the daughter of the world's reknown adventurer (retired now)- so she was entertained by _their_ stories. She had _no_ stories to tell anyone, anyway. However, on that day, Buddy had came roaring up to her, a bunch of fliers in hand. _The Wandolier Contest._ He, along with Lindsey, had insisted that she should join- she should _try to become Wandolier. _ At the time, Rebecca had doubted she could make it- after all, many other people would want to become the Wandolier as well;_ yet look at me now!_ She has the wand, the power, and the essence to help people- in fact, she is already heading to her third island! She has travelled more in the past few days than she had in her whole life combined with her aunts! She can't believe how lucky she is- to travel the world, meet new people and fulfill the need for a Wandolier to keep the peace and tranquility of the Kingdom. She is _needed;_ She is _wanted._

"Hey! Look! Rocket Reef!" Buddy say suddenly, dragging Rebecca from her thoughts. Sure enough, beyond the horizon, is a stretch of grey-ish land. Rebecca's belly does an exciting _flip_. Another adventure awaits.

They reach the grey island with hardly any difficulty. The island, itself, is dark, dank, and gloomy. The predominant colour is a bland grey. Strange metallic things stick up from the ground, giving slight variation to the colours the island held. The overall atmosphere gives the three of them apprehension. How anyone could live here happily was a serious question.

"What is with these… weird-thingies…?" Lindsey ask out loud, as they dock the boat. She peers at the closer metallic poles, noticing the flashing lights and strange dents in the metal. Rebecca and Buddy shrug, not knowing what it is either. Lindsey sighs as she surveys the island, "Nothing worth exploring here for…" She announces grumpily, as they all get off the boat, "This island just kills the mood." She complains sourly. Rebecca can't help but agree with that statement,

_B~O~O~M‼!_

The ground violently shakes for a few, brief seconds, as a loud explosive sound radiates from somewhere inward of the island. Buddy screams, as he jumps at the noise. Rebecca and Lindsey look at each other, worried.

"_What was that?_" Buddy exclaims, his voice high-pitch and terrified.

"I don't know- But we should check it out!" Lindsey remarks.

"We- WE SHOULD?"

* * *

It is his own fault. His own bloody fault that he is in this mess-

Oh no wait. Maybe it is Vic's fault, for putting that stupid idea in his head. Yes, yes. It is _Vic's_ fault. Completely and utterly Vic's fault that his body is scattered into millions of pieces all over the bloody island.

Seriously, if Vic had never given him that stupid advice to _help_ people- or that he could gain_ money _(the one thing of value you get from having a job) this would _never have happened._ Yes, Tobor can safely say that if he hadn't had been so curious, nor had been stupid enough to take _Vic's words seriously_, he would not be scattered throughout half the island. He would be his _whole_ self. Stupid, idioit Vic Vector. _Though I better get some money or SOMETHING out of this! Dr. F better pay up!_

"BWAHAHAHA‼" Speaking of the devil, Dr. F's face appears from the light grey mist surrounding the entire area. He grins cheekily down at Tobor's beheaded, er, head. Alexia appears beside him, her trademark clipboard present at her side, "The robot _blew up! Gwahahhaha‼_" Dr. F's gaffs grow louder with each passing word, as Tobor's tolerance level drops every second; for Tobor is _not_ enjoying this at all. _I am not getting paid for this at all…_ Tobor announces to himself gloomily.

Alexia sighs, pushing her glasses up her nose, "Blowing this up is not-"

"_Oh my gwad! He blew up our house!_" Vic's horrified cry screeches throughout all of the inhabitants of the island. All the other banter stops in that instant, as they turn to see the charred, destroyed rubbish of what _used_ to be called a 'home'.

Since the explosion had been a dangerous one, Alexia and Dr. F had been far away from the explosion site in the first place. When the 'bomb' had blown up, it created a large dust cloud- which blocked their view. (Tobor's head had flown near them, resulting into why they could see him before they saw the house) Only now, with it clearing- could they see the true disaster Dr. F's new experiment on rocket fuel did. The house was gone.

All three of them ran up to it.

"My figurine collection…" Vic mumbles, looking and sounding stricken. The only that that probably didn't blow up (of his) is the broom he is clutching in his hand-intended to clean up the mess that Dr. F's experiment might make. Quite ironic now, seeing as it is the only possession Vic now has to his name- and it's meant for cleaning up the mess that caused him such a state.

"All of our knowledge… our experiments… _gone._ All gone!" Alexia stares at the charred piece of house, her face turning pale and ashen, "It's all gone! I can't believe-!"

"GWAHAHAHA!" Dr. F cuts in, his face looking estatic, "The house blew up! My ketchup and mayo infusion sure has potency! Ahahahaha!" Dr. F's voice booms over the silence; a disturbing cacophony in the light of this horrible disaster that struck them- all by his hands. Everyone flinches at his voice, and Tobor knows instantly that something will happen. Tobor may not like his master, nor care for him at all, (hate him for blowing up his god-forsaken body) yet he knows that Dr. F is just sticking his foot in his mouth big time. Saying something _that_ heartless while Alexia and Vic are having a moment and being all depressed over what _he himself_ had done… Was just _wrong._

As expected, Alexia turns to face him, her eyes glinting murder and ascertained death, "You're _happy_ aobut this! You think this is _**funny?**_ YOU BLEW UP OUR FREAKING HOUSE, DR. F‼ How do you plan to rebuild it, huh! We can't use your machines, since _they_ are all destroyed! How do you plan to fix this? How do you plan to replace all the things you destroyed!"

Dr. F looks taken back by Alexia's snarling, fierce attitude. His eyes shift, looking anywhere but at her murderous face, "Umm.. Well… I…" He stammers, confused and no doubt scared. Alexia isn't normally an angry person- she is usually the docile, dull lab assistant; not this snarling, ferocious beast.

Tobor actually feels grudging respect for Alexia in this moment. _Who knew she had it in her?_ Tobor thinks to himself, smirking slightly. After all, Dr. F DID deserve a good talking to.

"_UMM? WELL?‼?_ Is that all you can say for yourself? You do this EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! You never, ever think things through! You just go ahead, not thinking about the consequences-" Alexia suddenly stops, as her eyes bear down on Dr. F, "And HOW IN THE WORLD do you _believe_ that Ketchup and Mayonnaise could work as a fuel source? Is your mind _**messed up?**_" Terse silence follows her harsh comments, as everyone gaps at Alexia. She is still seething in her pent up rage, glaring furiously at the (quivering) Dr. F (yes. Tobor is sad to announce that _his creator _is a quivering heap of dejected scientist on the ground).

Her glasses glint dangerously as she turns to give Vic a hard look, "You." She says icily, her tone not in the least warm, "Clean this up."

Vic looks absolutely petrified, as he wide-openly gaps at Alexia. His eyes flicker to the large amounts of charred metal and heaps of debris, "But-! But-!" He flinches in terror as Alexia's gaze hardens, "Yes." He looks dejected as he tries (and fails) to sweep at the burnt ground.

"Um… Hello?" The voice breaks the tension in the air. Everyone turns to see three people standing curiously behind them. The one on the left is blond with a weird silky get-up adorning his person. (puffy sleeves and all). He produces a goofy smile to the lot of them, his brown eyes crinkling at the corners. The girl on the right is a shocking colour of blond with brown highlights, resembling the tan of her skin. She has a bandana holding up her hair, along with a pirate get-up on her body. She has her arms folded and a slight scowl on her face. The one in the middle, smiling slightly, has pin-straight black hair covering a part of her face. Her clothing is simple; brown pants with a leaf-green shirt. Her deep green eyes look on with curiousness, as she grips a golden sceptre tightly in her hand. The gem atop is a light pink colour, glowing faintly.

Alexia pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose, observing the three newcomers. She huffs, "The new Wandolier, I presume?" The girl with the sceptre gives a broad smile with an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeap!" She says brightly, "I'm Rebecca. This is Lindsey-" She gestures to the pirate-like girl. She gives a nod, "-And this is Buddy." The boy smiles while giving a slight wave, "We came here to help you!"

A light switch seems to go off in Alexia's head. Her whole composure does a 180 as she smiles at them, "That's great!" She replies, her voice giddy, "The first thing you could do for us is to fix our house!"

Rebecca's eyes widen, as she turns to look at her friends, "Oh, yes. Of course. Of course." She replies, her voice slightly less bubbly than before. Lindsey, too, looks troubled.

"Wow pal!" Buddy exclaims, his voice not wavering in the slightest, "This is just like Rene! She wanted a house built too!"

"It was a _visitor's centre_, Buddy." Lindey retorts, crossing her arms more firmly against her chest. Buddy shrugs, either dismissing her comment or not bothering about it at all.

"She wanted a bed in it, so obviously she was gunna live in it." He responds

Alexia clasps her hands together, "Yes, yes," She says, seeing that if she didn't intervene forcefully, the conversation would only escalade more, "This _Rene_ got exactly what we wanted." She turns to address Rebecca, her smile not fading, "So, can you do it? You could make a basic two story building, the bottom for… _his_ Lab and the top for sleeping quarters."

"Hey hey!" Tobor interjects, before Alexia or Rebecca could do anything, "How about putting my _body_ back together first?" Alexia slowly turns to look at Tobor's head, her scowl in full evidence. Tobor merely scowls back at her, not frightened in the least. _After all, I suffered the most here. You still have a body to use._ Tobor thought crossly to himself, "I think," Tobor continues, his words biting, "That it would take less time to find my body parts than building a whole _house._" Alexia's scowl deepens, knowing that she was caught in a corner with that remark.

"Well~" She says stubbornly, but no retort comes out of her mouth.

"Yeah. That sounds good. I think I saw a few when we were climbing the stairs." Rebecca remarks casually. Alexia's mouth thins to a pale line on her face, but she doesn't try to say anything. She knew that she is beaten, and Tobor can't help but smirk about it. Rebecca smiles, as she walks up towards the bodiless Tobor. Not that he didn't mind, yet Tobor was quite surprised that she was willing to help _him_ out more so than her own species- none of the people he knew cared about him at all- _wanted to help him at all._ It was rather pleasing to have someone want to _help you_.

"So you were blown to bits by the big boom, huh?" Rebecca comments, as she places her hands on her thighs, kneeling down to be almost-level with him. At this close range… Tobor can't help but see what a colourful green her eyes are. He looks away from her face, feeling suddenly uncomforatable.

"Yeah. Dr. F and his weird concotions… Could you find my body parts now?" He asks roughly, not liking this weird sensation. It was making his internal unit buzz and hum. He didn't really _like_ it; or did he?

"Yeah… Give me a minute." She responds, the bubbliness gone from her voice. She slowly stands up, giving him a weird glance as she does. After finally getting up, she puts her want firmly in both hands. The glowing strengthens, and she hums softly, "Alrighty Lindsey, Buddy. I think I got all the parts I need, let's go~!"

"Great! Let's go!" Lindsey replies, her scowl gone from her face and a strange light appearing in her eyes.

"I am always ready to help Rebecca out!" Buddy says, as he salutes promptly.

Rebecca smiles, "'Kay! See you people in a few!"

* * *

At least half an hour later, Tobor finds himself 'as right as rain' (or at least, that's what Rebecca proudly stated). Though, he can't help but feel impressed with this human (surprise, huh?). She found _all_ of his parts, and even _repaired_ the broken ones. He never thought she would have been able to find them all, let alone fix him up! Of course, he statement to Alexia that it would take no time at all had been a lie. He knew that it would have monopolized the Wandolier and her time spent here, just to royally tick off Alexia and the rest. He didn't care if they had a house. He really thinks that they don't _deserve_ a house.

"Thank you human." Tobor say to Rebecca, his voice uncharacteristically jolly. He spins and rotates and performs an internal scan, yet finds nothing wrong with his unit. It is bliss.

"Don't mention it, _robot._" She say playfully, giving him a wide smile. For some reason, Tobor stares at her smile, that weird feeling occurring in his internal unit again. _She's really cute._ Tobor freezes, _Did I just think…? Cute? No! A human cannot be cute! Gahh! What am I thinking?_ The huma- Er, _Rebecca_- walks away from Tobor, still smiling. Tobor blinks rapidly, _No no. She ISN'T cute. No! Cannot think that way! She is HUMAN._ As Tobor continues to delude himself, he fails to notice that Dr. F had recovered from his shock and is now saddling up to Tobor, grinning like a maniac.

"So, now that you are fixed…"

"_No!_" Tobor's fierce outburst startles everyone. They all turn to see Tobor glaring daggers at the scientist, "_Never ever, ever am I doing __**that**__ again!_ I quit! I _hate_ this! Blowing up, testing some other **stupid** experiment of yours~! I hate doing something I don't want to do!"

"Oh? Well what _do_ you like?" Dr. F questions

Tobor stands still for a minute, unsure of his own answer. What _did_ he like? What _could_ he do? "Cooking. I like to cook." Tobor replies, his mind falling on the only other job he knew of- besides being a Wandolier or a scientific experiment testor- which Vic had implied during his "restaurant" speech the other day, "I want to open up a restaurant." As the idea begins to formulate in his mind, Tobor grows more confident. He stares down Dr. F, feeling and looking defiant. Alexia and Dr. F snort, not belieiving. Vic looks entranced; hopeful. _I bet his mouth is already watering…_Tobor thinks to himself, slightly disgusted.

"That's the most stupidest-"

"Oi! A restaurant! That'll be awesome! You'll be an epic chef, Tobor!" Vic encourages, his mind already conjuring dishes that Tobor would make him. Tobor looks surprised at the confidence and faith Vic is displaying in him. _Maybe he's not all that disgusting…_ Tobor remarks to himself; not that he would ever, ever admit that outloud.

"Yes! That's wonderful!" Rebecca exclaims, as she smiles brightly, "I'll do whatever to help you out, Tobor!" She gives Tobor thumbs up. Alexia frowns, looking seriously peeved off. Dr. F frowns, not looking peeved, but thoughtful.

"Does that mean you'll need to use my mayo and ketchup supplies?" He asks Tobor. His face is serious, so Tobor doesn't know how to take the question.

"Ahh... Yes, most probably." He responds warily. Dr. F suddenly looks crestfallen.

"Awwh man! Tobor you having a new job _**SUCKS‼!**_"

_***- Alright, the thing about the question mark there, is that Proto-Makoto has been missing for a while- So how does Tobor know that she will still be his friend after all these years?**_

_**Alright! Sorry sorry for the late update there Crazy- Pairing- Girl… You know how things go. So I really hope you guys enjoy this and… Well, aren't really confused by it or nothing… =/**_

_**-Calm- Waters**_


	3. Build Your Dreams

_Unaccustomed Affections_

_**Alright you guys! Faster update this time, huh? :D LOL I rather liked this chapter… But I feel that I'm progressing the "like" for the character's too fast… Do you think Tobor's feelings are too quick? Or is it okay? I mean, it's not like he's jumping the gun and saying "OMG! I love her!" or nothing… But yeah…**_

_**Again, again, I am completely (ish) deviating away from the game and kinda making up my own stuff.. So no one get offended okay? Oh yeah, and most probably OOC'ness for the game characters as well… :D Hahaha. **_

_**Anyway! I hope you like the third chapter of Unaccustomed Affections. To all you following, reviewing, new comers and whatmayhaveyou please enjoy and thanks a bunch! Crazy-Pairing-Girl, please enjoy‼ :D**_

_Chapter 3; Building Your Dreams_

Unfortunately for Tobor, his plans to "build his dream" and start a restaurant business don't start off as fast as he would have hoped. In fact, the whole thing pretty much sizzles right up to a "sit and wait" sort of situation… It is very frustrating for him, to have his dream of escaping so close to becoming a reality- and it doesn't even go anywhere.

First off, he doesn't even _have_ a restaurant to _begin_ thinking about starting a business- say nothing of any materials to prepare food, make a house or _anything_. He doesn't have any money to buy any of that stuff either; he basically has nothing, even the drive to start his new dream is wearing off in the harsh face of reality. His new job, his great dream, is now just a pathetic fantasy that will not be fulfilled in the near _**or**_ distant future.

_**And**_ to top it off, Rebecca has the gall to tell him to stand sheepishly before him, and say, "Sit tight for a bit… 'kay? I'll help you fulfill your dream, don't worry! Just, the others… They need help too… And I promised to build their house after I helped you get your body fixed…" She trails off before Alexia drags her away. Rebecca's look is apologetic, but Tobor feels slightly hurt that she isn't going to help _him_ first. After all, she _had_ chosen to help him _first_ in the very beginning- why couldn't she help him out now?

"_I'll help you, don't worry!"_

_Worry_? Tobor thinks to himself, feeling irritated and sadly disappointed_, Why should I worry? Should have known that humans wouldn't help out a different person then their own species. They never, ever, help anyone else out besides themselves. I should know that human promises are more worthless than the dirt I am standing on…._ Still, even as he rants and rants over it, Tobor has nothing else but _to_ sit and wait. What can he do, with nothing to help him do anything? Besides, he had no job now, after quitting his onlyone. He is a free bird until he finally gets his dream up and going… if that is ever going to happen.

Tobor stares up at the greyish sky, and sighs. Sitting in the middle of grey, dreary rocks, the only thing in sight a giant grey mountain of rock and the dark blue sea is not making him feel any better. Of course, he had nowhere else to go, really. He does not particularly feel like seeing any humans right now- and, of course, Tobor can only feel agitation and anger towards them right now. They have taken Rebecca, the girl who is supposed to help him, away. He just can't face that right now.

So, in more plain terms, Tobor is sulking.

* * *

Hours later, Vic suddenly comes running towards him. He nearly trips on the various rocks gutting out of the ground, "Tobor…!" He huffs, as he comes to a halt besides the irate robot, "F-Found you!" He points out, as he leans against the mountainside, "You- You gotta come…huff… See… The _wicked awesome_… house- huff- Rebecca built for us! Haa…" Vic bends down to the ground, holding himself up by his arms bracing his knees. Tobor sighs, before turning away from Vic. He's still in a bad mood about the whole thing- and hearing that the house she made was "wicked" was just making him even more sulky.

Suddenly, his arm is being tugged, "Come on! Quit sulking around! Come see the house~!" Vic exclaims, as he tugs and tugs on Tobor arms. Tobor sighs again, before slowly picking himself up. There is really no point in arguing, since he _knows_ how single-minded Vic can get. _Seriously, I'm surrounded by single-minded idiots…_ "Coooome seeeeee~!" Vic whines, as he tugs Tobor towards the laboratory. He sighs again, _This is getting me nowhere…_

"Look! Look at what Rebecca made for us!" Tobor cannot believe his own vision receptors; standing before him, a lumbering tower of metal and rock, intimidating in its eerie menace of science and experimentation is their new house. _She… She couldn't have made this in only a few hours! This… This is incredible! It's ENORMOUS‼ It… It…_

The building stretches high into the sky, various antennae and satellites spread out on the rooftop. Vents and half-windows line the outside in a symmetrical fashion. The door is positioned perfectively in the center of the house, twisting metal of red and dark blue. A large decorative beaker, filled with indescribable fluid marks the house as a laboratory. Tiny, glowing robots stand as tiny guardians in the pathway towards the metallic door. A rounded metallic fence surrounds the rock the house sits on. Large, glowing bluish-grey domes sit beyond the house, feeding it Dr. F's manmade energy.

Vic sees Tobor's shocked face, and he smiles, "If you like _that_ come see the inside!" He proclaims, as he drags Tobor with him to the inside of the house. _Could the inside be better than the outside? This house seems very domineering… Like it leers over the island…_ Vic stands proud, as he shows Tobor the inside of the house.

"It's a two story house," Vic says promptly, "As you can see, the bottom level is Dr. F's lab." Tobor blinks, as he gazes at the bottom level of the house. The laboratory itself glows with the soft, yet eerie light of the blue domes, filled with what Tobor detects is fuel. They stand, overpowering, in the corners, a soft hum emanating from them. Desks and workbenches line the floor in an erratic pattern, covered with what Tobor knew is Dr. F's old inventions and experiments._ How did she manage to re-create some of his experiments and inventions..?_ Tobor asks himself, yet does not deign to wonder aloud. All kinds of various machinery, with blinking lights and flashing buttons takes up the rest of the space. All in all, this new laboratory is filled with more efficient scientific gadgets and is… well, orderly chaotic.

In the far corner stands an intertwining staircase, leading up to the second level. Vic leads Tobor over towards it, stepping between all the items in Dr. F's new and improved laboratory, "Look at the second level Tobor- it's pretty wicked as well!"

The second level is what Tobor imagines it to be- the "living" section of the house. Three beds dominate the upper alcove, all different with designs Tobor can see reflect the interests of the person that sleeps on them. The first one is a demur looking bed; solid colours of black, grey and dark purple with a desk beside it and a reading lamp. _Definitely Alexia's bed._ Tobor thinks to himself, as he shakes his head. _It certainly shows her… personality. As dull as the rock we live on._ The bed beyond hers is erratic and spontaneous in its design. It has the periodic table, weird fluffy alien-like creatures, the _Apollo_, the classic atomic-bomb explosion, pickles and rocket ships on it. A teddy bear sits atop the strange covers, its eyes unseeing and blank. Tobor inwardly face palms, _This is Dr. F's bed no doubt… You'd have to be stupid if you couldn't see that for yourself…_ The last bed (Vic's no doubt) is covered with strange alien symbols and drawings, done in blue, green and purple. A large shelf sits atop it, some of the space already occupied with wax figurines of people Tobor didn't know. A door faces the three beds, open partially to reveal a completely white bathroom. _Hmm… Where is the kitchen? And how come my charging station is no longer present? _

"Isn't it _amazing!?_" Vic Vector cries from down below. He watches Tobor descend the stairs, his face impassive as always, "Come on! It's _amazing_ isn't it! You can't deny!" Tobor shakes his head, but agrees with Vic. He fist pumps the air, "Yeah!"

Tobor sighs at the janitors antics, and crosses his arms, "It's pretty good. Now, where is the architect herself?" _I want to get my own building up… It's about time she fulfills her promise, whether I make her or not._

Vic pauses, as he glances in the direction of the rocket building site, "Well, Alexia dragged her over to the rocket site to help out with some stuff there. She has blue-prints and things for the rocket so that Rebecca can build it for her." Vic sighs as he turns to stare in the direction of the rocket building site- where Rebecca is, "She really seems to know a lot of stuff. I wouldn't know where to _start_ on building a house or anything!" He and Tobor begin walking towards the rocket building site, both for the same reason- to see Rebecca, "How could she know so much stuff?" Vic questions to Tobor, yet Tobor cannot seriously answer the question- how in the world should he know, anyway? What was he, a psychic?

"It's the wand." The answer surprises both of the young males (Tobor is a male robot, after all- and not that old either). They see Dr. F standing, his facial expression solemnly serious- for once. Tobor cocks a virtual eyebrow at the scientist, unbelieving, "That wand is special. It can pick up the knowledge of people surrounding it- especially once touched by the wand itself. It can make things to the demands of others by learning what the other knows. Rebecca is merely the medium for the wands power- It needs someone with an incredible amount of will and spirit to wield it; mainly one of the main reasons when the depression hit the kingdom, the Wandoliers disappeared. Spirit is hard to find in a depression, when everything only seems to go from wrong to worse."

"And how would _you_ know this?" Tobor asks snarkily, still unbelieving this madman's words- after all, he believes that pickles and ketchup make a fine fuel source for a rocket ship.

Dr. F tilts his head to the side, his expression blocked by the glare of his glasses, "Never underestimate people, Tobor." With that cryptic remark, Dr. F dawdles off to see how the rocket building is going, leaving the two young males (kinda) scared and confused. After a few minutes of silent confusion between the two, they decide to cautiously advance as well.

"Oh this is delightful! Wondrous! Everything I have worked for- all coming together in one day! So splendid! This is beyond anything, Rebecca!" Alexia's gushing reaches them sickeningly (They never heard Alexia with such a honey coated voice before- it is unnerving to the both of them) as they cross into the rocket building site.

"Yeap, that's Rebecca for you." Buddy announces proudly, gazing at Rebecca admiringly. Lindsey nods, her own face showing her pride for her best friend.

"Yeah, she is really something," Lindsey proclaims, as she leans in towards Alexia, "Marlin said he hadn't known someone so compatible with the wand in _decades._ She can bring out all of the features of the wand, not seen since before the depression when we had the boom of Wandoliers- _Absolutely remarkable._ He claimed. _To have the first Wandolier since the depression a Full Compatibility one!_" Lindsey leans away from Alexia, her arms crossed and her face smug.

"Well, I wouldn't know about _that_ but this is incredible! How can we ever thank you?"

_It is quite incredible_. Tobor admits to himself, as he stands, watching the Wandolier do her job. She stands in the pit that the rocket will launch from, her whole body glowing; the tip of her wand the brightest point of light. Surrounding her are chunks of raw material- such as wood, metal etc. – floating in the air, with Rebecca's light covering them. They descend upon Rebecca, until she taps them with her wand, creating more light and heat. In the next instant, the raw materials reveal themselves to be newly transformed pieces of working material- metal beams, planks and so forth. Tobor cannot believe his eyes, as he watches her build the gigantic rocket from scratch. _Literally._ Suddenly, Rebecca hops up. In a blinding flash, her wand transforms itself into a high-power drill. Nails form out of the floating iron, before Rebecca drags them over to the rocket, effectively nailing the pieces together. She then enters the newly made rocket, billions of coil, wire and other electrical elements following behind her in her soft light.

"This is just _incredible!_" Vic cries out, "She's just like a one-man-" He freezes when Lindsey turns to look at him, "Ahh… one-_girl_ working team! She built the house not nearly as cool as this!"

"Rebecca has _always_ been hard-working." Buddy points out, his pride oozing from his voice. Lindsey nods.

"She really tries hard to please people…" Suddenly, Lindsey turns to regard all of them with cold eyes, "And _that's_ why you should be _incredibly_ thankful to her. So you _better_ thank her. Doing all this isn't easy, you know."

Dr. F looks at Rebecca, and pouts, "Nothing that I can't do!" He boasts proudly, though it seems rather half-hearted. In fact, even Dr. F is staring in awe over Rebecca's prowess (after he finishes pouting and claiming he can do better, of course).

The silent awe over the Wandolier working continues on, even as she begins to wind down from the job. Her wand switches from the tools to a paintbrush, and she calls up to Alexia.

"Can I paint it any colour?" She asks excitedly, yet Tobor detects wariness seeping in. He frowns.

"Ahh… Umm… Well…" Alexia replies, clearly flustered over the question, "Nothing _too_ exciting, I suppose-"

"_Make it neon yellow!_" Dr. F cries out passionately, as he raises his fist in the air in a dominating position, "To dominate the skies in a flash of eye-decimating colours! _Mwahahaha!_" Everyone sweat drops, as Alexia's face deadpans.

"Just ignore him." Alexia calls down to Rebecca, who stands there patiently, "He _is_ a raving lunatic, after all."

"Ahh… Alright… I'll just go for classic _gray_ then…" She finishes, a few minutes later. Her final product glows faintly, an aura surrounding her as she stumbles up the side of the rock face. The glow fades, as Rebecca almost tumbles onto the ground.

"Rebecca!" Buddy cries out.

"Rebecca, are you alright?!" Lindsey rushes over to Rebecca, Buddy following meekly behind. Rebecca gives a nod, as she struggles to get up. Lindsey tries to assist her, yet Rebecca shrugs her off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Rebecca insists tightly, as she manages to get back to her feet. She looks at Alexia with half-lidded eyes, "Is that all you want me to do?" She inquires.

"Ahh… Umm…" Alexia regards her clipboard with her lips pursed. She taps it three times before looking up and smiling at Rebecca, "Yes this is supreme, Rebecca! Thank you ever so much…" She looks back at her clipboard for a moment, "Gah!" She exclaims suddenly, "We haven't picked a pilot yet~" Her speculative gaze sharpens on Tobor.

Tobor backs off, his hands in the air, "No way. _Never._" Alexia scowls briefly, and her eyes hit Rebecca. Lindsey gives an obvious _no_ with a glare and the shake of her head. Rebecca does not notice the exchange. Alexia sighs again, and she regretfully turns to Vic.

"Vic, are you up for space travel…?" She asks, her voice obviously pained. Vic looks incredibly delighted and surprised.

"Wha-What?! Meh-Meh- Me!?"

Alexia waves her hands dismissily, "Of course of course. You've been training, haven't you? Perfect candidate." She mumbles half-heartedly, not enjoying this at all. She glares at Tobor, as if saying _It's all your fault I had to pick the idiot for this job._

"Yes yes, have a fun time blowing up, human." Tobor remarks, feeling all the more smug that _Vic_ had to do it. Not doing it in the first place is a blow to the scientists, and having the _janitor_ the only candidate was just icing on top. Alexia's pathetic irritation and rage over it is amusing Tobor to no ends.

"Blow-Blow _up?!_ But-ah- I –wha- ohhh maaann…" Vic whines, his face looking panicked and apprehensive. Tobor smirks, _stupid human. You should have gotten out while you could have._

"Are you feeling apprehensive, Vic?" Rebecca's voice floats over to them, as she starts walking towards Vic. Vic nods, but as Rebecca continues towards him, his panicked expression starts to fade.

"Yeah…" He replies, as Rebecca stands in front of him, smiling softly. Rebecca takes his hand and drags him over a ways. They huddle together, looking intent in their conversation.

Tobor scowls, watching the two of them interact with each other. He feels incredibly _irritated_ over the fact how close they are; the fact that Rebecca had _grabbed his hand_ was quite souring to him. He couldn't really understand _why_ he feels so… _irritated_ that Vic is so close to her, and that he held her hand. Though the one thing that Tobor knew was that _he_ wanted to be close to Rebecca; not Vic, the sniveling, cowardly, pathetic heap of human flesh and fluids. _This is irrational… I shouldn't be feeling this way towards a conniving human. They are all the same._ Somehow, that cynical remark doesn't lessen his irritation. In fact, it only increases it, as he feels irritated towards _himself_ for feeling this way. _What is wrong with me? Perhaps my circuitry is broken… _

"Yeah! Yeah‼ I'll do it!" Vic cries out, as the two of them begin to return to the silent group, "Thank you so much, Rebecca!" Vic cries, as he impulsively hugs the Wandolier. Rebecca smiles, but her face grows slightly red in colour. She pats Vic on the arm.

"No problem." She responds. Tobor bristles at the display of affectionate contact. With all his cynical, vindictive might, he wishes Vic _would_ blow up in the process of his space journey. She pulls away from Vic, giving Tobor a slightly less edgy feel. Though, that small bout of liberation expires as Vic spontaneously throws his arm around Rebecca's shoulders. They return to the group, Rebecca looking embarrassed over the contact.

"Rebecca has cured me! Let's get this rocket thing over with!" Vic exclaims, tightening his arm around Rebecca's shoulders.

Tobor tries valiantly to suppress his irritation, yet he _knows_ that it isn't working. His confusion and inner revulsion towards his feelings made his anger all the more detestable and ugly. In a heated rush, he grinds out, "What about _me?!_ You promised_ me_ a restaurant." _ . Only mad because she has shirked on her promise. I am NOT mad that VIC VECTOR has his ARM ALL OVER HER. That is irrational. That is stupid. She is a human, and I have only met her a couple of hours ago. That thought is entirely stupid and irrational._ Rebecca looks up at the (seething) Tobor, and smiles apologetically.

"That's right. I have to help out Tobor." She steps out from underneath Vic's arm, before standing beside Tobor. Her legs wobble a bit, before she straightens them and gives a warm-hearted smile to all of them.

"Now Tobor, off to your dream!" She proclaims, waving her wand in the air excitedly. She marches forward blindly, intending to find a "great spot" for Tobor's restaurant. Tobor follows behind her slowly, still confused over his previous irritation. In a matter of moments, they reach the farthest side of the island; a spot none of them had really ever _explored_ before. It is a meadow-y patch of clean, green grass. Trees grow near the rock face, producing an odd assortment of fruit. Small flowers blow in the sudden breeze, and Tobor smiles inwardly. This place is perfect for a nice, peaceful job of owning a restaurant. No science experiments, no machinery, no Dr. F to blow him up…

"Sooo…?!" Rebecca squeals, looking expectantly up at Tobor. Tobor shrugs, as he turns his face away from Rebecca's.

"It's fine." He replies gruffly, suddenly feeling embarrassed (and perhaps shy?!). He doesn't want to show her how pleased he truly is with this. It's absolutely wonderful.

"Right-o! I guess you want a two-story home, huh? Bottom for the restaurant, right?" Rebecca says idly, as she rocks on the balls of her feet, swinging her wand. She suddenly yawns.

"Ah, no. All I need is a separate room for my recharging station, and I will be alright…" Tobor trails off as he notices Rebecca staring at him seriously for a few terse seconds, "Yes…?"

"Stand still for a moment," Rebecca commands, as she raises her wand. It glows in her hands, and Tobor stares at it apprehensively as she approaches his forehead with it. She hums softly as she briefly touches his forehead with the tip. It flashes a bright blue colour, before fading to the familiar pink tinge. Rebecca sighs, as she rests the wand against her leg, "Now that THAT is over with, let's get your restaurant started!" Before Tobor can ask _What the heck did you DO?!_ Rebecca bounds heavily away from him, fully intending to give her all in the next couple of hours on Tobor's new "dream". Tobor, himself, turns towards her two lackeys.

"What did she just do to me?" He questions them suspiciously. They both break from their worried gazes on Rebecca to address him.

"She stole all of your thoughts." Buddy replies, his face grim and serious. Lindsey sighs heavily, before she elbows him in the gut. Hard.

"Don't be a jerk," She reprimands him, "All she did was just gather information on what you wanted. How else could she build your restaurant or your recharging station-whatever? Rebecca's not a fountain of knowledge you know. She _is_ only human."

Tobor's mouth thins, "Right. So she did this to the others as well?"

"Well, if the 'others' is that pink-haired girl, then yes."

As the conversation ends, the three of them go back to watching the Wandolier in action. _It is just like earlier._ Rebecca's entire body glows, while raw materials transform into usable construction items before her. They fit perfectly together, forming the ideal restaurant that Tobor had been hoping for.

Hours, maybe minutes, pass by as his restaurant continues to grow and develop. The sun begins to dip low in the sky, signaling the day is coming to an end. His restaurant is nearly completed now.

"Rebecca! Rebecca you should _stop!_" Her lackey's worried cries had started a few moments earlier. Rebecca's body is shaking uncontrollably, and it looks as if she is having trouble standing straight. Her hums are cut off due to the vibrations her body is making. Both Lindsey and Buddy walk worriedly towards her, intending to _force_ her to stop.

"I'm _fine. I can do it._" Rebecca grits out, as they near her. They stop, hearing the glass-sharp edge to her voice Tobor doesn't really understand the exchange going on between the three of them. Why is she shaking? What is going on? Why did the two of them look so worried? Would his dream never be realized? Tobor just wants his escape- erm, restaurant built. Anyways, no matter what _this girl promised him_. She _promised. Though most humans seem to go back on their promises… Why do I want her to prove me wrong so much?_

When the two come back from trying- and failing- to make Rebecca stop (the count is five times now) they glare deathly malice at Tobor. He truly does not understand _now_. What is going on? Why are they so mad? She was fulfilling her promise! This is what she has to do! He doesn't understand; why were the humans so ready to help themselves and their kind, but nothing that they made or other species that they lived with? Is it such a sin in the human world?

"If she goes into a coma, or something, _you're_ responsible. You and you're stupid whining too." Lindsey snarls, as she folds her arms across her chest in a threatening manner. Buddy nods, trying to look intimidating as well (yet failing).

Tobor scowls back at the two of them, growing irritated once again (is this my main emotion?). Why should these two blame him for something that happens to her? What did _he_ do?! She promised _him_ after all!

Scowling and looking indignantly irate must have pushed a button for Lindsey, since she suddenly explodes, "It's ungrateful people like YOU that I HATE THE MOST! She's pretty much _killing_ herself out there to fulfill your selfish wish to be a _god darn restaurant owner!_ Rebecca has hardly _started being a Wandolier_ and you expect her to build a house, fix a training yard, build a rocket ship and _build a restaurant _all in the same DAY?! When she built Rene's house, she spent _hours_ recuperating! _What do you think doing all this is going to do to her?!_"

Tobor does not know how to handle this snarling, fierce person standing so intimidatingly in front of him, "I… I don't…"

"You don't know!? You don't understand?! Is that what you're trying to pawn off on me!? Well you robotic _tin can_ let me dumb it down to robot terms. Think about your battery life. You can only perform so many things before you run out of juice, right? Well, Rebecca pretty much ran out of battery power _hours_ ago, and yet you _still_ demand things from her, when her body is crying out for her to _stop_and- let's see… Recharge?"

"Her battery ran out… hours ago?" Tobor responds, as he stares at the quaking form of human flesh. She still flings around materials like frisbee's- causing his restaurant to practically be complete now- Yet knowing that she had depleted her "battery power" hours ago put many things in perspective. _Was the quaking, the shaking, the wobbling the sign of her powering down?_ _Was it a warning sign she needs to recharge?_ Tobor knew that he himself could do _nothing_ past running out of battery power- he didn't even want to think about forcing himself past that line. It risks internal damage- a malfunction, or a support error. _Is she going to malfunction… Is that what a "coma" is for humans? An internal error?_ For the first time, Tobor can feel… _worry?_ Churn in his gut. He didn't want to cause her to have a "coma". Perhaps… Perhaps, if something _did_ happen it WOULD be his fault…

Though, despite all that, Tobor feels rather… touched… by the whole thing. _This human is willing to risk an internal error… er, coma, just to fulfil her promise to me. No one has ever done that before…_ A few silent minutes pass as all wait for Rebecca to put the finishing touches in his restaurant. She stumbles out the door, her smiling face looking drawn and weary. Standing proud behind her is the one-story restaurant _Tobor's Diner._ The words are curly and decorative, with his smiling, winking face to the side. It's a deep blue colour, with red trimmings. A rotating door leads to the insides. It looks incredible. Tobor returns Rebecca's smile whole-heartedly. He cannot believe his eyes.

"Tobor- you're diner… Like I promised." Rebecca breathes out, as she tumbles to the ground, shaking. She tries to support herself with her wand, though she still falls to the ground. Her hand, however, does not loosen its grasp on her wand.

"She… collapsed…" Buddy states in shock, as both he and Lindsey tread cautiously towards her, "Pal… Pal…? Are you alright…?!"

Lindsey elbows him roughly, "Shut up! She needs to sleep, idiot! It's no _wonder_ she collapsed, doing all that work!" As the two stand over their prone friend, Lindsey's eyes suddenly meet Tobors, "You! Robot, you've got to have a couch or something for Rebecca to lie on, right?! She can't lay on the ground…" She turns back towards Buddy before Tobor can answer (not that he really knew, since he hasn't even stepped foot in his own restaurant yet). "Come on, let's get her inside to rest… Hopefully, all she's doing is sleeping soundly." The two then squat down to try and lift the prone girl. They huff and puff, yet don't even lift her an inch off the ground. Tobor sighs at the pathetic attempt.

"Who knew she was so heavy!" The two of them complain, as they try lifting her for the umpteenth time. _I might as well help her out… She helped me an' all, especially since she was out of battery and everything._

"Move you weak humans." Tobor commands gruffly, as he shoulders his way past the two of them. Gingerly, he lifts the prone Rebecca from the ground, cradling her body to his. In actuality, this position helps to erase the lingering irritation Tobor feels over Vic being so close to Rebecca earlier (who knew he was still upset about it, huh). Opening his new restaurant door, smelling the crisp new sent of a great accomplishment (he was far away from being Dr. F's lackey) Tobor feels contentment for the first time in his life. He stands there for a few seconds, taking in the crisp white tiles and walls, the elegant silver and red stools, chairs and metallic tables. A full-length kitchen stands to his right, complete with refrigerators, stoves, ovens, microwaves, cabinets, dishwashers, and other kitchen supplies. Plush red couches sit on the right side of the restaurant, and when he sees them, he remembers the girl lightly resting in his arms. He makes a beeline towards them, placing her softly on the cushiony surface.

Lindsey and Buddy flock to her side immediately, "I guess this will have to do…" Lindsey remarks, her disapproval clear in her voice. Buddy nods.

"I guess we'll have to sleep in the boat, right Linds?" He exclaims. Lindsey gives him a hooded look, before she huffs.

"Yeah, I s'ppose so." She gives Tobor a suspicious look, before laying out clear instructions for him, "_Don't_ do anything _funny_ to Rebecca, or you'll regret it." She warns her eyes serious with the intent of death. Tobor nods, wondering _why_ they thought he'd do something _funny_ to her in the first place. As they finally exit his newly made restaurant (ha! New restaurant smell!) Tobor heaves a sigh. He looks down at the (surprisingly) peaceful, sleeping Rebecca.

Suddenly, Tobor smirks. _Ha! She's sleeping on MY COUCH. You and you're stupid ARM HOLDING Vic Vector take THAT. _

_**Ahh, a little rivalry doesn't hurt anyone now does it? I can't wait to develop that more so in the next chapters… Ah! Triangles, you gotta love them… And what's this! He's all alone with Rebecca huh 3 Teehee. ;D Of course, he's still denying that he even really likes her (since, you know, she's a human and all and humans are stinky, according to him). Besides, he wasn't angry over Vic holding Rebecca, right ;D Just that she was ignoring his promise (not really, just the other people were monopolizing her. LOL)**_

_**Oh, and I hope you guys liked my explanation for the Wandolier thing… I thought it would be a little more realistic for this story instead of getting scrolls and whatnot, since this is more of an adaptation story and stuff… so yeah!**_

_**-.- Oh wow... Lindsey and Buddy are pretty much groupies, aren't they... :/**_

_**Crazy-Pairing-Girl I hope you enjoy this chapter and JEALOUS Tobor! Hehehe, he'll be more jealous of Vic later on! LOL. At least, I'm planning so ;D**_

_**-Calm-Waters**_


End file.
